


Two Slow Dancers

by deicidal



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old People In Love, Slow Dancing, a hint of hurt/comfort, i’ve never written something so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deicidal/pseuds/deicidal
Summary: Guy knows exactly what Azuma needs.
Relationships: Guy/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tweet: https://twitter.com/catboysakyo/status/1350683287405043713?s=21
> 
> and named after “two slow dancers” by mitski!!
> 
> fun fact: azuma listens to mitski. this is canon.
> 
> warning: very slight mentions of smoking and drinking.

The moon is glistening more than usual today. Her light illuminates the dark sky—peeking through the clouds, as if watching over her people.

Azuma smiles a sad smile. It’s been a while since he’s been cared for like that.

His mother was doting and meddlesome, and he hated it at the time. Now, however, he’d do anything to feel that overbearing breath down his neck once again—do anything to hear another lecture from his stern, but caring father, and to giggle at his older brother’s stoicism.

The soft opening and closing of the front door ushers him out of his thoughts.

“Azuma.”

“You’re home early.” Azuma observes, finishing off the last dregs of wine in his glass.

Guy makes a noise of agreement, then places his coat down on the table. “Business was slow today, so I closed early. And it’s late—I didn’t want to leave you alone for too long.”

“You don’t have to leave work for me.” Azuma says, when in reality, he’s both grateful and relieved.

“I know. I wanted to.”

The silver haired man huffs, something between a scoff and a laugh. He leans forward on their kitchen island. “Care for a drink, then?”

In all honesty, Guy wants to say no. He’s tired and not in the mood to drink, but something tells him that Azuma is pleading more than offering. He nods and takes a seat opposite the other.

“No sake today, sorry. I was in the mood for red wine.”

The older of the two simply shakes his head and takes a glass from the younger.

A comfortable silence fills the room, only once being interrupted by Azuma searching the drawers for a cigarette box.

“You don’t usually smoke.” Says Guy, when he places a cigarette between his lips.

He nods. “I don’t.”

“Are you okay?”

He knows the answer—knows that Azuma would never explicitly admit to not being okay, so he doesn’t wait for a reply. Instead, he excuses himself and paces up the stairs to their room.

The silver haired man is left behind, bewildered.

That is, until his husband comes back down with a record player in hand.

Azuma can only stare at Guy as he places a record down, adjusts the stylus, and switches the lights off, replacing them with the mood lights Citron gifted him a while ago.

“...What are you doing?”

“Come here.” He says gently, a goofy smile making its way onto his lips.

Guy’s smile is contagious. It doesn’t come out too often, but when it does, it’s something you can’t help but reciprocate.

Azuma grins, disposes of his barely smoked cigarette, and makes his way towards his husband.

The Zahran man takes his hand, and presses a light kiss to it. “May I have this dance?”

A giggle, followed by a soft blush. “You may.”

So they sway, holding each other tight. The room is dark, save for the soft blue of the lights, and Azuma’s eyes are closed as he rests his head in the crook of Guy’s neck. Guy places kisses all over Azuma’s soft hair, evoking more giggles from him.

Guy tightens his arms around his lover’s waist, and whispers a gentle ‘I love you.’

It feels so good to be loved, Azuma thinks. His husband never fails to profess his endearment everyday, but something about today is different. He felt so desperately lonely. He needed this.

Tears are threatening to fall now. Azuma tries to hide them, but the small crack in his voice as he attempts a reply gives him away. He’s usually able to put on a face, to hide his feelings, but there’s something about Guy that just knocks all of Azuma’s walls down. Even if he wanted to lie, he wouldn’t be able to.

Guy doesn’t stop, doesn’t pull away. If anything, he tightens his arms even more. “It’s okay,” he reassures. Another kiss. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Azuma hadn’t expected Guy to be so romantic when they first met. It wasn’t easy, sweeping Azuma off his feet, but Guy made it seem like it was.

He shakes his head. What kind of person would he be if he ranted about feeling lonely, when he has the best, most caring husband in the world?

“It’s just one of those days.” The silver haired man says, voice still shaky.

Guy hums. He won’t pry.

“I’m here for you,” he says instead, in that charming tone that would shock anyone if told he used to be a servant rather than a prince.

“Thank you,” is all Azuma can muster up.

Their conversation comes to an end as Azuma looks up. His eyes are red and puffy, but Guy doesn’t mind. He resorts to planting kisses on his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, and finally—his soft lips.

Azuma smiles into the kiss. A genuine, wide smile.

“Thank you,” he whispers again.

“Anything for you.”

None of them expected to fall this deep, nor did they ever see themselves getting married, but it makes sense now. All of their past relationships, interactions, experiences—all prepared them for this. Together, they can experience the youth they had lost to tragedies. They were meant to be. Soulmates, if you will.

“I love you, too.” Azuma finally says, and it fills him with more warmth than expected.

Guy too, apparently, as he grins and moves to dip the other. He twirls him a few times, and Azuma has never felt so much like a princess.

Guy gazes, long and hard, at his husband.

He thinks back to their wedding day. Azuma wore the most gorgeous dress he had ever seen. There were tears, and utter chaos thanks to their friends and family.

It wasn’t anything flashy. Just them, old and new Mankai, Reni, a few of Azuma’s friends and some colleagues from Zahra. It was perfect.

“What are you thinking about?” Azuma asks.

Another kiss. “You.”

Azuma scoffs and looks down.

“We should visit the dorms sometime soon.”

Guy nods, eyes closed.

And they dance the rest of the night away.


End file.
